


Marshmallow Pink

by AleQueenOfSpace



Series: Karamel [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: Kami and Toffee go out on a picnic, cuddles ensure.





	Marshmallow Pink

Kami runs up the hill as fast as he can and stops right under the shade of an oak tree at the top.  
“This place good?” he asks, turning his head back.  
Behind him, Toffee walks uphill with a big lidded basket in his hand. His new sweater shining with the sun. Kami’s happy to know his friend had decided to wear it that very same day.  
He’d come across it at a small store in Hateno, the pretty pink color of it reminding him of his friend. And it was then he had known he had to buy it for him. He kind of owed Toffee something after all. The last time they had hung out, the boy had bought some candy for the tow of them and Kami had eaten it all without noticing. Toffee had said it was ok, but Kami knew that deep down, his friend was just a bit sad at not having been able to eat any. 

Kami’s mind is distracted, thinking about how tasty that candy had been, when he feels a hand reach for his shoulder. Toffee has made it to the top of the hill and is looking at him with a soft smile.  
Kami snaps back to reality and moves towards him, reaching for the tablecloth on top of the basket. He lays it on the ground and sits, patting the space next to him for his friend to sit in.  
Toffee removes his heels and plops next to Kami, admiring the scenery around them. “You were right,” he giggles happily. “This place is perfect for a picnic!”  
“I knew you’d like it!” Kami beams, his tail wagging, while he himself takes his boots off. He scoots over closer to Toffee and looks at him.  
“You like the sweater then?” He asks with curiosity.  
“Of course I did! I love it actually!” Toffee says while hugging himself. He then moves to hug his friend, but is interrupted by a loud growl coming from the Kami’s belly. He giggles a little while Kami turns bright red in front of him. 

“Seems someone’s hungry already!” Toffee points out smiling. He opens the basket and starts setting its many contents onto the tablecloth “Good thing i made plenty of food, right?”  
Kami’s eyes go form one dish to the next as they’re presented to him, his mouth watering more and more with each one.  
He wants to try the apple pie first, but the blueberry bread looks just as enticing, and so do the marshmallows, pink and soft like the lipstick on Toffee’s mouth.  
He finally settles for a tiny raspberry tart. it’s so small he can probably eat it all in a single bite. He puts it in his mouth and munches it, melting as the flavor of berries and white chocolate cream flood his mouth.  
“Toffee! dish ish delishious!” He says with his mouth full.  
He knows he’s been referred to as “mannerless” in the past, but he knows Toffee would never care about that. And indeed, his friend only rolls his eyes while smiling playfully.  
“I’m glad you liked it dear!” Toffee gleams while serving them both tea. He grabs a slice of pie for himself and starts eating slowly, while occasionally sipping from his cup.  
By the time he’s finished with it it, Kami has already gone through tow slices of blueberry bread, one of pie, and half the marshmallows. Toffee had scented them with rose water, a cute detail that doesn’t escape Kami’s astute sense of smelling despite his voracious eating.

The tow friends talk about their latest adventures while they eat. Speaking about things they’d done and seen; golden carps, giant bluppees, shooting stars and candy that looks like shooting stars.

It isn’t too long before Kami needs to lay down, too stuffed to continue eating. His belly bulging with all the food he just had.  
“I can’t move!” he declares. Making himself comfortable by placing his hands under his head as he rests on his back.  
“That wouldn’t surprise me. You ate almost everything dear!” Toffee cackles. He moves closer to the bigger boy and lays next to him.  
“I wish could have a bit more though.” Kami confesses lazily.  
“Goddess above Kami. You’re such a dork!” Toffee points out teasingly. He hugs his friend and cuddles next to him. Kami makes his best effort to roll to his side and cuddle Toffee back, and the tow lay there for a few minutes. Until suddenly, Toffee shuffles, pulls Kami’s shirt up and blows a raspberry to his full belly, throwing him into a laughing fit.  
“S-stop!” Kami cries between laughs, his legs shaking at the tickling sensation on his stomach.  
Toffee lets go, and moves up to nuzzle him.  
Kami leans into the touch, nuzzling the smaller boy back.  
“I’m kind of sleepy” he admits with a small yawn. Toffee smiles brightly and places a small kiss to his cheek, leaving a tiny pink mark behind. They cuddle close to each other as they both doze of to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> these tow!! goddess above, they're so adorable!


End file.
